


Just Harry

by Neverlands_potato



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Dobby (Harry Potter) Lives, F/M, Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Hogwarts Eighth Year, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Magical Inheritance, Oblivious Harry, Pureblood Lessons, Slow Burn, gringotts, simp for Harry, sue me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverlands_potato/pseuds/Neverlands_potato
Summary: Harry has always had to deal with these preconceived notions of what he must be like his entire life. His reputation precedes him wherever he goes, but now the war's done, Voldyshorts is dead, he just wants to have his last year in peace. Be Just Harry. But normal is pretty hard when you're a shooting star amongst regular stars. Nothing about this 8th year is going to be normal, but it will be spectacular.My first ever fic and I'm basically making it a 'protect the cinnamon roll, simp party' because Harry Potter deserves more love and I need good vibes to get me through 2020.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Harry James Potter has accomplished a ridiculous amount of feats in his relatively short life. He's been the hero of the wizarding world since before he could even walk. He survived being abused as a little boy, being treated like a house elf by a family that should have loved him. He survived a troll after less than 2 months of education and fended off a man hosting Voldy himself after less than a year. 

In following years he survived a basilisk, 3 times the length all of the books said it should be controlled by Tom, he survived a werewolf, and fended off 100 dementors. He competed with students already past their magical majority in a death competition where he escaped Voldemort for the 3rd time. He led an uprising through a student army, who he taught better than most DADA teachers until they chased out the toad from hell. He hunted down horcruxes, he was making waves and winning them the war in the shadows. Then in the most absurd situation of all, Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived-Despite-All-Odds survived death again.

He was right there. So close. He could have gone on to the afterlife to see all of his loved ones - all of the family his little heart has desired for years. He was so close to finally get to feel what his mom's hugs felt like. He was so close to getting to know his dad. Really meet the real James Potter and not the version he created in his head trying to balance out Snape vs Sirius' versions of James. He could have seen Sirius again to apologize for causing his dogfather’s death. He wanted it all so much he ached with it. But, Harry knew the war wasn't over and hoped his family wouldn't be too mad at him for not joining them just yet. 

The boy, who despite being the universe's outlet for misfortune, still thought of others first. Albus Dumbledore may have fought for his "greater good", but Harry Potter truly fought for good. The good of all, especially those who are less fortunate were sacred to the dark haired teen. He would apparently even sacrifice himself if it meant the safety of those he loved. 

His mother's love saved him and he was willing to save the world he loved right back. He vanquished Tom Riddle and saved the world without ever uttering the bright green curse of his nightmares. Harry Potter was a wizard of immeasurable power whose compassion eclipsed the hatred he could so easily have felt. Perhaps it would be fair to say he was humble but somehow that word didn't quite fit. Humble implies that he knew the feats he'd accomplished were fantastic and he just didn't want to brag.... 

To the same degree that this lovable idiot was amazing and powerful he was equally oblivious to it all. Anyone, anyone with eyes at all, could see how incredible the now Man-Who-Conquered was. Except Harry himself. The damage of being with the Dursley's and then the rollercoaster of public sentiment in the Prophet numbed Harry to insults and completely warped his sense of worth. Being told you're a waste of space and unwanted can really mess a child up. Huh, imagine that. But so does being praised for something you don't believe you're responsible for over and over. 

Slowly Harry adapted how he could. He tuned out the drivel of being "Undesirable No.1" where he was called a liar. He tuned out the criticism as much as he could for not doing enough, because he felt like that too. But he also tuned out all of the praise - even those that were well deserved.

This became abundantly clear when he was doing career planning. 

In the 8th year common room you could see students of every house sitting around. 

Headmistress McGonagall had Hogwarts create an entirely new common room for these repeating years. There were a handful of student's from every house who chose to return to try and have one more year of childhood before going back out into the world. This gave them the finishing touches on their education that had suffered, time to heal, and time to decide on their future.

"Mione.... I don't know what to do for my career essay. I'm trying! But I don't know what to write!...." Harry mumbled into Hermione's shoulder getting a faceful of hair. Harry's been wracking his brain for hours trying to figure something out.

"Harry. What do you want to do? That's all you have to write about. Just 10 inches of parchment," Hermione reminds him gently while patting the arm wrapped around her. 

She spots Ron walking into the common room and he smiles noticing them. Ronald Weasley has finally grown up and realized he has nothing to be insecure over. He knows his girlfriend and his best mate were more like siblings than anything. Ron walks across the common room and sits on the chair across from them. 

"So. What's the breakdown? This isn’t the normal set up because Harry looks upset and Mione's doing the comforting." Ron stated what he could observe. 

Hermione tried prodding Harry to say it but there were just mumbles. Less intelligible than the ones she'd been coaxing out of him before. She sighed. "Harry here. Our darling friend is struggling on what he wants to be after graduation."

Ron just stared. Even he finished that the day it was assigned last week. When he noticed 2 sets of eyes turned to face him he realized he should probably speak up. "Still don't want to be an auror anymore mate?" Harry shakes his head, sitting up a hit from Hermione's shoulder. "Well. What else sounds interesting? You don't actually have to sign anything in blood that you're choosing it. Just what do you think you'll find interesting by June?"

Harry just looks so lost when he looks back to meet Ron's eyes that the redhead stops. "Mate?”

After breathing in deeply, Harry says in a soft voice, "I don't know. I'm not good at anything else but fighting. But I'm so tired... I don't want to be an auror..." Harry tucks his legs up onto the couch and puts his chin on top of his knees. 

He looked so small and broken tucked into the ball on the couch. He didn't look like the savior of the world. He looked like their friend from first year all over again. 

"Mate. What about quidditch? You're a bloody good seeker!" Ron offered brightly.

Harry shook his head, "I'm not that good compared to professionals but I'd make any team I tried out probably because of my name... I don't want to take away a position from someone who's better than me and deserves it."

"Ronald. Honestly. You look like a fish. Close your mouth." Hermione said as she nudged her boyfriend with her foot when she realized he was just gawping. "Harry. It's about time for dinner. Let's go downstairs and take a break okay?" 

Ron jumped up and helped up both his girlfriend and his best mate. The mood lightened a little as the other 2/3 of the trio teased the redhead about his appetite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You were a shooting star amongst ordinary stars. Have you ever seen a shooting star. It's wonderful. It passes quickly, but while it's here it just lights up the whole sky - it's the most beautiful thing you'd ever want to see. So beautiful that the other stars stop and watch." Jack 1996


	2. Chapter 2

In the great hall you could hear laughter and conversations that could make even the most cynical war veteran crack a smile. The school followed Harry's example whether Harry himself realized or not. When they saw the boy wonder speak out at trials all summer they realized it was time to move forward.

Harry Potter spoke out for more people than he could probably count reminding the Wizengamot that these children were simply that, children. Their only crime if they were to be charged with one at all, was that they did what their parents had them do to survive. It's never easy to tell a parent who loves you no. Especially when you've spent your entire life hearing their ideals, and internalizing those beliefs as well. They were children of death eaters who never truly realized what their parents were fighting for until they were forced to live it.

By the time the war was at its zenith and they were truly in the thick of it; a large majority realized they did not agree. Many of his old classmates had no other choice besides obey and hope they could survive the madman as long as they could. Harry stood strong through his defence, he wasn’t going to let kids suffer again for just trying to stay alive. He spoke strongest in protection of Draco Malfoy. He stood his ground and told the world that Draco may have been blindly obeying his father, but when it counted he showed his true colors.

Harry Potter enchanted all who heard, weaving the story about how a young boy who loved his father did what he thought was right. He took the mark as the only way he knew to protect his parents who he loved deeply. And even when he had the chance to improve his standing for Voldemort, he didn't take it. Draco Malfoy did not kill Albus Dumbledore, he did not give Harry away at Malfoy Manor despite knowing it was him, and having Draco's wand helped Harry win the war.

By the time Harry finished his defense of his blonde former school rival, there wasn't a solicitor in the world who would be able to convict that boy. Draco Malfoy was free, his mother was free, and his father received harsh penalties but avoided Azkaban. Lucius Malfoy would no longer be Lord Malfoy and they would pay a large sum of their fortune for war reparations, but Lucius was surprisingly okay with that decision. The Malfoy family all silently agreed, they owed Harry Potter their lives and would do everything to make sure the boy felt their gratitude.

This righteous defense of his peers led to Harry becoming fast friends with Draco and the other Slytherins he had spoken for. They were ready to declare a life debt to the green eyed man as is, but especially when they realized he did it because he genuinely believed in everything he had said. These Slytherins had never had someone stick up for them so strongly, not even their own families had the gall to defend them when it mattered.

Even if Harry had no idea what it all meant to them, a Slytherin always pays back their debts. They would find a way to be useful to their savior. For now if it meant being friends only, well they wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. Without Harry they would all be significantly worse off in the post war World.

When the 8th years walked into the Great Hall a united front, they sent a message. Standing amongst the Slytherins was the Golden trio making sure they gave disapproving looks before anyone could even think to boo. The 8th years had their own table where they sat completely intermingled. All 8th years, no matter which house, sat together with warm smiles and an air of genuine civility.

The students and staff of Hogwarts realized something was going to be different this year. They could almost feel something buzzing in the air. Hogwarts herself was thrumming with renewed magic that they hadn't felt in years. The houses still existed of course, the traditions were something to be honored. But they were no longer going to allow such blind prejudice based on the color of one's robes.

When the first years were sorted, the eighth years made sure that they cheered nice and loud for every student. The cheers were no quieter for a Slytherin than they were for a Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw. Eventually the whole staff and all of the students joined in for the brightest and most inclusive sorting ever seen in Hogwarts history. The sorting hat was most pleased to see that the humans were finally catching on to what it's been saying all along.

HP

"Come on Harry. I'm starving! Let's go." Practically dragging his best friend to their table where their strange friend collection was sitting. All of their faces turn up in amusement at the familiar sight of a hungry Ron leading the trio to their table.

"Weasel. You're going to rip boy wonder's arm right off his body if you keep it up," Draco teased playfully. Though there was something in his eyes that made Ron stop and let go of Harry before he decided to tease back to Harry's relief.

As the trio sat down and started to make their plates Harry noticed Draco observing him clinically. Blonde eyebrows furrowed with deep thought. Silver eyes narrowed looking him up and down.

"Potter. What's with the face. There's no annoying smile there. What's wrong?" Draco had the strangest way of interacting with Harry. If you didn't know the two better you might assume they still hated each other. But it worked for them, and it made Harry give his first genuine smile since that afternoon.

"Well Draco. I'm having a crisis, I never thought I'd make it this far with old Noseless being obsessed with me and I have no idea what to do with my life. I’m not really that good at anything. Whatever job I apply for will hire me for my name alone. I’ve already gotten offers to go straight to the DMLE, but the idea of being an auror gives me nightmares..... So. You see. There lies my problem. My only life experience is fighting megalomaniacs and surviving out of dumb luck. The one job I’m sort of good at is the one I don’t want. I’m trying to figure out what to do with my life without any real skills." At some point Harry started to ramble off but no one could hear any of the words.

Everyone who heard was a bit shocked. If anyone else had said those words Draco might have scoffed at their pathetic attempt at fishing for compliments. Merlin knows he was the expert on doing that. But he couldn't react the way he normally would. Something felt wrong; it prickled at his skin telling him to pay attention.

That's when it clicked. Fuck. Harry's serious.

"Stop right there Scarhead. What do you mean you're not good at anything else?"

"I'm not good at anything helpful, Draco. I'm good at fighting, being a sacrificial lamb, and pissing off Dark wizards. The only career I am even remotely qualified for and the one everyone seems to expect from me is ya know... I'm tired of playing hero. But it's the only thing I've got...." Harry sighs and starts picking at his food.

"Harry -" someone said, causing him to turn to the rest of the table to see mirrored faces. All looking a combination of shocked, sad, and confused. "You're good at a lot of things!" Neville said.

"Thanks Nev" Harry said instinctively but was shrugging it off as just a nice thing to cheer him up. He went back to his plate and started pushing his food around, half heartedly invested in turning his mash into a sculpture. Ha. If only he could cook, that would open up some possible careers for him because despite everything, he rather enjoyed cooking. But the Dursley's always complained about his food tasting horrible. So that wasn't something to really spend too much time wishing for.

Completely focused on his sculpture that was starting to quite resemble his favorite house elf, he didn't notice everyone at the table looking at one another. They were all at a loss for what to do.

"Harry?" Pansy Parkinson said tentatively, she knew Harry forgave her for trying to serve him on a silver platter to give to the Dark Lord. But she still felt quite awful about it now that the stress of dying wasn't there. She sometimes can't believe that Harry said he understood and didn't hold it against her. If he didn't do that, Morgana knows what her life would be like right now.

"Yea Pans?" Harry said once he looked up from his sculpture.

"Why don't you just focus on your Lordship and then you can always do some hobbies on the side? I'm sure Lord Potter has quite a few holdings to keep track of."

Harry blinked at her. "....My what? .... Lord Potter? Who? Me?! I have a Lordship?!" He was practically squeaking by the last word.

For the second time that night the entire table just looked at Harry shocked. The purebloods look particularly taken aback. Even Ron looked surprised.

"Potter. Your father was a pureblood. He was Lord Potter. As his only son, you were heir Lord Potter, you should have learned wizarding law and traditions during summers to prepare to take over. Because your father is no longer with us, you became eligible at 17 to become Lord Potter. You have a seat on the Wizengamot, you probably have an entire portfolio of properties and businesses under your name, and a lot of sway to make some changes in the Wizarding world. Did your magical guardian never tell you any of this?" Blaise Zabini asked.

"Uh huh..." Harry was trying to take this all in. Yet another thing Dumbledore decided to keep from him because he probably thought Harry wouldn't live long enough for it to matter. Morgana help him because he had a headache. ‘Deep breaths Harry,’ he thought to himself. "Dumbledore was my magical guardian but this is the first time I'm hearing about any of this. I didn't even think about my dad being a Lord... Wait. Sirius was Lord Black... Draco. What does it mean if Sirius left me everything in his will?!”

"Merlin's tits Potter. Honestly, do you do anything by halves? If my cousin was Lord Black when he died and you inherited everything. That’s including the Black Lordship. So you're eligible to be Lord Potter-Black. At this point I wouldn't be surprised if you had even more Lordshi -" Draco's dramatic rant was cut short by a hand over his mouth with a wide eyed Harry shaking his head.

Before Draco could be outraged Harry said, "Please don't say it. With my luck you'll be right and I don't think I can even handle the two I supposedly have now."

Harry looked so overwhelmed, Draco softened. Well, maybe he had something to offer Harry right now after all. "Well. Though not ideal to have less than a year to catch you up on a lifetime of Pureblood lessons. You won't be completely lost. After all. You have the whole lot of us." Draco gestured to all of his friends who had received parts or all of those lessons growing up.

The Slytherins he expected, he knew a small but about the sacred 28 from Siri: Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Theo Nott, Milly Bulstrode, Daphne & Astoria Greengrass. Blaise Zabini apparently knew quite a bit despite his family being more on the Italian side of the Wizarding world. He completely forgot that Hannah Abbott, Neville Longbottom, and Ernie Macmillan are all also purebloods under the sacred 28.

"Harry. We've all done the lessons. We know what you need to know. We can help tutor you! And even though not all of us prepared to take over our family's lordships Draco, Theo, and I definitely have. We could do it together." Neville said. Both Theo and Draco nod in agreement.

"Harry. We will have to go to Gringotts though. I was only partially joking. You may have even more titles because of beating the Dark Lord. There are titles that pass after winning battles with other purebloods called a "Right by Conquest". Plus we have to go there to get your rings and get your portfolio." Draco tried to say as gently as possible.

Harry straightened. He could do this. Weirder things have happened to him. "Can we go talk to Headmistress McGonagall about when we can go to Gringotts? It sounds like we need to get everything done so we can start lessons as soon as we can, right?" After getting nods from his friends he stood up. Draco followed after Harry.

As Harry wandered over to find the headmistress the rest of the table just sat there thinking over what just happened. Something only a few people noticed though is the very intricate bust of the Malfoy's former house elf sitting on Harry's plate made from potatoes.

After dinner when the plates all got cleared away back to the kitchens the elves were in a tizzy. Dobby was absolutely ecstatic and was willing to bet his favorite sock that kind master Harry Potter had made it. Dobby decided he must save the creation and put a preservation spell on it so he could show it off. Winky and Kreacher must see how talented their master was.


	3. Chapter 3

"You just had to ruin your mouth didn't you." Harry said dejectedly staring down his companion cursing his Potter luck yet again. 

  
  


Draco and Harry received permission from a startled Minerva McGonagall to go to Gringotts almost immediately. She, like just about everyone else, knew that the bespectacled boy was set to receive at least the Potter Lordship. What caught her by surprise was Harry's complete lack of knowledge on this fact. I mean. Everyone knew. How didn't Harry? Had he really managed this many years in the spotlight of the Wizarding World where no one thought to inform him of his birthright. 

The answer of course was Albus Dumbledore. There's a muggle saying that describes the meddlesome coot to a tee, "The road to hell is paved with good intentions." Because who was Albus without his enormous God complex. Everything Albus too many middle names Dumbledore did was for his perceived greater good. He was willing to craft an entire set of circumstances for the boy who lived to become the savior of the wizarding world. Leaving Harry with the Dursleys, providing Harry with the tools to get into trouble year after year, keeping Harry in the dark, lying by omission every day. Letting Harry be prepared like a pig for slaughter without ever having the decency to be told anything until the end. 

So many people suffered because of Albus' perceptions of the world. He took it upon himself to remake the world in his image, ridding the world of this supposed evil. People who may have had the ability to become good and leave the world a better place. But we won't ever truly know because those like Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Draco Malfoy, Tom Riddle, and the entirety of the Potter family had their lives used on Albus' chessboard. Pawns that were sacrificed, manipulated, guilted, ignored, deceived, and betrayed by an old man who didn't know not to play Juge, Jury, and Executioner. 

Harry Potter turned out to be a wonderful human being. With a heart filled with love and kindness. He was a man who was willing to die for his loved ones, and in doing so saved everyone. But this wasn't because of Albus Dumbledore. It was in spite of his actions and his manipulation. 

Yelling this all out at the painting in the headmistress' office was almost cathartic. 

But now that they had received Harry's inheritance test results - Draco wished he could wring the portrait's neck. He's never thought about it before, the ability of paintings to physically interact with one another, but he hopes it is a possibility. Because even Severus would want to smite Dumbledore after hearing those results. 

Just 3 drops of blood and suddenly Harry's history is unraveled. For an orphaned boy this test would have meant everything to him at 11. Even at 18 this was mind blowing to know his family, his roots, his heritage. The knowledge that his life could have been so different once upon a time. 

Hadrian "Harry" James Potter

Son of James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans 

Paternal grandparents: 

Fleamont and Euphemia Potter nee Stinchcombe

Maternal grandparents: 

Charles Evans and Hyacinth Evans nee Selwyn 

Godparents:

Sirius Black

Alice Longbottom

Severus Snape 

Titles 

Lord Potter - birthright

Lord Black - named heir

Lord Peverell - last of line

Lord Selwyn - last of line

Lord Slytherin - by conquest

Lord Gaunt - by conquest

Lord Prince - assumed heir

  
  


*Upon request, the Goblin Nation of Gringotts will do full report and or audit for a fee on:

Vaults - Estimated 600 million Galleons

Businesses - 34

Properties - 2 Castles, 6 Manors, 35 houses

Patents - 13 potion patents

Bequests - 99+ 

Harry sat there rereading the parchment that changed so much. He was a Lord, 7 times over. He had 3 magical grandparents. 3 Pureblood grandparents. His mom wasn't a muggle born. He had businesses to run. He had seats on the Wizengamot. He had even more wealth and responsibilities than he could have ever imagined... Quite frankly Harry was shocked. 

"Ha. Haha. Of course.... It wouldn't really be my life if something earth shattering didn't happen once a year." Harry said breathlessly, verging on hysterical. 

"Honestly Harry. You just have the worst luck. I'm not quite sure if the fates hate you or love you." Draco jokes, trying for humor to make light of this whole situation. 

If the fates could answer the young blonde, they were actually quite fond of their chosen. They gave him opportunities for greatness, they just had an overwhelming amount of faith in him. There was no one else they trusted with such a great destiny; Harry, after all, always managed to prove himself. 

"Why did everyone tell me my mom was muggleborn? She was a Selwyn. Shouldn't that make her a half blood?" Harry asked out loud. Not really knowing who to even direct that question to at the moment. 

"Honestly scarhead. I haven't even heard of Hyacinth Selwyn. She must have been kicked out of the family for marrying your grandfather. Maybe she was even obliviated and didn't remember she was a witch. That's just a guess though of course." Draco knew every pureblood family tree for at least 5 generations, the fact that he didn't know of this Selwyn is a mystery in itself. 

"Lord Potter." Griphook said, grabbing Harry's attention. "I've brought up the Lordship rings as well as the full reports you requested. If you would like to get started, put the rings on." 

Normally goblins weren't known for treating wizards with kindness, but this strange wizard before him was different. This wizard had been respectful to the Goblin nation from his first visit to the bank. At the end of the war he had even returned the stolen sword of Godric Gryffindor. He had apologized for breaking into the bank last year and stealing their dragon. The apology had been unnecessary, in fact the breakin earned him the respect of the horde for being such a skilled warrior. When Griphook learned that the young Lord had been breaking in to retrieve the horcrux that day, the Goblin nation had felt even more in awe. This small wizardling had been able to destroy a cursed object that even their most renowned curse breakers hadn't even noticed was in their bank. 

The Goblin Nation usually didn't bother with wizards. But if Harry Potter ever needed them, the horde would help their friend. After all, he was practically an honorary goblin. An honor that had not been bestowed upon wizard kind in a few centuries at the very least. 

"Do I put 1 ring per finger? Because 7 rings sounds like a lot of jewelry to be wearing at once." Harry couldn't picture himself wearing so much. Not even that rapper Dudley would watch on the telly, Dizzee Rascal, wore this many rings. He would look ridiculous! 

"No Lord Potter. If you put them on the same finger they will combine. I would recommend keeping certain rings separate though." Harry nodded his understanding, staying silent to wait for Griphook's advice. "The Potter, Peverell, and Slytherin would combine quite well. The Black ring would merge well with Gaunt, Selwyn, and Prince. That would allow you to just wear 2 rings instead." 

Phew. Harry puts them on like he was instructed to. Watching in awe as the rings adjusted themselves to become these beautifully cohesive designs. Wow. Harry thought. 

Draco and Griphook watched as Harry put the Lordship rings on. Both still a bit in awe of the young man in front of them. Who once he had put the rings on almost seemed to glow. The magic in the room was building to be thick enough that both the wizard and the Goblin could almost smell it. Magic itself doesn't always have a strong smell, but large quantities of pure magic was reminiscent of the smell of rain. Muggles attributed the smell of rain to something called Petrichor, but magical beings knew that magic was responsible for that homey smell. 

Draco was freaking out. What was happening now. Harry didn't seem to be in danger but he couldn't move to check, it’s like he was glued to his seat. He was helpless to just watch and wait for whatever was going on to finish. 

After what felt like an eternity the glowing stopped and the magic seemed to dissipate. Harry stood blinking trying to understand what just happened. "Uhm. Can someone tell me what happened?" 

Draco was speechless. Harry had always had the potential to look quite pleasant which is why his careless looks irked him so much in their younger years. As he grew up he really grew into his looks. However, with all that happened, Harry couldn't really be described as much else besides cute with his petite frame. Now though. Merlin. Draco was going to have to beat the suitors away with a stick. 

Hadrian James Potter, had gone through some sort of change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes. A cliche upon cliche of Harry having a boat load of Lordships - but I love this trope!!


	4. Chapter 4

Harry looked at himself in the conjured mirror again. He still looked somewhat like himself. But still so much changed. His eyes thankfully retained his connection to his mother but his eyesight seems to have been corrected. He could see better than he had ever remembered being able to his entire life. All without having to wear glasses now!

His scars seemed to have just vanished. He could barely even make out the one on his forehead now. The blood quill scars were completely gone. The basilisk puncture wound was gone. The scars from his time at the Dursleys were gone as well. His skin was clear, strong, and a healthy golden color. 

His hair grew out losing some of its unruliness. It hung about chin length now, the messy bits that always stood up starting to lay flat looking almost intentionally placed. It looked less like he walked through a windstorm and more like he'd had a day at the beach. His hair was wavy, who knew! Maybe he could do some of the styles that Sirius used to do. 

The most startling bit that changed in Harry's opinion was his physique. He had been growing since after the war ended, gaining back some of the weight lost during the horcrux hunting. He had just been starting to look like his normal, lean self again. Well now. He was massive. He went from 5'5" to a good 6'3 at least. He had muscles. Real muscles, not like the ones you can see because there's no fat, but as if he worked out for a living. Dudley would be so jealous!

"Merlin! Ugh. My clothes aren't going to fit anymore." Harry groaned out in realization causing Draco to sputter behind him. 

"Wanker! That's the only thing you have to say about this?! You suddenly look like some sort of Norse God and all you can say is your clothes won't fit?!?!" The blonde shrieked. 

"I know I know. It's ridiculous. I'm sorry. But there's not anything I can do!" Harry whined back gesturing up and down his body. Completely missing the point of Draco’s comment and his indignance. 

"Gentlemen!" Griphook said firmly interrupting the 2 before they could get too out of hand. "Lord Potter, it appears that the residual dark magic was still impeding on your recovery. But when you accepted your Lordships the family magic seemed it necessary to purge you and bring you to optimal health. Your magic spent your whole life keeping you alive, you may notice an increase in your power now that it won't be using more than half of your core to stay healthy." 

Huh. "Now that you mention it. I feel lighter than I've ever remembered feeling. Like I can breathe better and my body doesn't ache." Harry gives his body another look focusing on how he feels now that the shock of his appearance has faded some. He feels good. 

"Harry. Why don't you try and cast a spell? See how your magic feels." Draco was looking at him carefully. 

Harry thought of a happy moment. Something that made his heart happy. He lifted his hand and summoned his patronus. The familiar sight of Prongs brought a smile to his lips. Basking in the warm glow he could feel coming from the glowing stag. 

"Did....did you just do the patronus charm without saying the incantation?! Or use your wand?!?!?! How bloody powerful are you Potter?!" 

Draco had been pretty okay with calling Harry by his name in serious moments. Scarhead was a popular one when he was being a prat. But whenever he was stressed, it was always Potter. It made him smile fondly. 

"Calm down Draco. I've been able to call my patronus for years. It's just one I have lots of practice in. I did it wordlessly quite a bit. I will admit that I wasn't trying to do it without my wand though. I just did what felt right and when I had my memory he was ready to go." Harry smirked as Draco did a lovely impression of a goldfish. He turned back to his favorite Goblin. 

"Griphook. Thank you so much for everything today. May your gold always flow and your enemies cower at your feet." 

Griphook's sharp smile would have scared a lesser man. This human was proving more interesting by the minute. "The same to yours Lord Potter. Will that be all for you today?" 

"Oh! I didn't think to ask. But since you've been my account manager for the Potter vaults already will you be available to manage all of my inherited accounts as well? .... If it's not too much trouble!" Harry added the second part when he didn't get a response from the Goblin. He was now watching a second goldfish impression in less than 5 minutes. "Griphook? Is that not okay?" 

The Goblin just stared. He was already considered lucky by his own standards to be working with Lord Potter as the account manager. To add to that honor by managing the vaults of 6 more houses under the young Lord was as if all of his yule gifts came in at once. He would be the Goblin managing the wealthiest client at Gringotts. Once gaining some of his mental faculties back he responded, "I would be honored Lord Potter. If you trust me with that responsibility that is." 

Harry was confused. "Why wouldn't I trust you? I consider you a close friend and I have always trusted your integrity Griphook. It would be me that'd be honored if you were able to help me in managing my new accounts and responsibilities." 

‘I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry.’ Griphook was practically assuring himself over and over. It was official. Harry Potter was a wizard unlike any other, a true honorary Goblin. He would make sure his kin knew of the Wizarding Savior who called a Goblin his friend and made a promise to himself that he would not let down this special wizardling. "Of course Lord Potter. I'd be happy to be your accounts manager. Whenever you come back to Gringotts you may request me directly. If that will be all, here is your new Wizard Bank card. You'll be able to use it as a credit card at any establishment wizard or muggle." 

"You are the best Griphook. Thank you. I couldn't do this without you and Draco. Come on Dray. We'll have to go shopping before we go back to school. I won't be able to fit anything now. Not even my cousin's old rags would fit without some charms." Harry said as he and Draco started heading outside to the main foyer of the bank again, waving to Griphook his goodbye. 

  
  


"Dray. Where should we go for clothes? I haven't really ever bought anything before." Harry admitted as they walked down the alley. It was surprisingly empty for a Sunday morning, but it suited them nicely. Not a single person has crowded Harry yet. 

What he hadn't realized, but Draco had his suspicions about, is that no one had recognized the Man who Conquered. Because let's be real, the new Harry looked like sex on legs while old Harry looked like a cute puppy. Draco rather liked both, but keeping the harpies away from this new version was going to be taxing. 

Draco had a crush on Potter since before he knew what those feelings were. When they were 11 it took the form of jealousy. He wanted Harry to be his friend but he was snubbed by the other 11 year old. When he couldn't be his friend Draco settled with pulling on Harry's metaphoric pigtails. Any attention from Harry was better than being ignored. By the time Draco realized he was crushing on Potter he was the last one to know. Everyone who would listen figured out that Draco Malfoy was in love with Harry Potter, except the 2 involved apparently. 

I mean. Why else would a 14 year old boy spend an entire week staying up to make dozens of Potter Stinks badges. Obviously because his crush was ignoring him and was vying for his attention. Doy. Draco couldn't handle not being Harry's focus that year. Even during the deadly tournament. Which in hindsight was almost as bad as joining the inquisitorial squad to try and find out where the heck Potter was sneaking off to all the time. He was a gay disaster who was in love with Harry Potter. 

"Draco? Clothes?" 

Draco snaps his head up. "Oh. Yes. Sorry. I was just thinking. Well we can go to Madam Malkins for your school robes. There are a few shops where mother is a regular that you may like as well." 

Harry smiles softly, "Sounds good. Let's go! Hey. Madam Malkins was the place where I first met you. Do you remember that?" 

"We met at Madam Malkins? I thought we met on the train?" *

"No no. You were the very first wizard my age that I had met. You were getting fitted when I walked in. You were talking about how people with magic were better than muggles. And asked if my parents were 'our kind' before going on a rant about Hagrid. Obviously your rant about muggles was the opposite, but it reminded me too much of the Dursleys. I was so excited to meet another kid like me and instead I met another Dudley." 

The blonde winced. Harry had told him a bit about the Dursleys. Not everything he imagines, but a brief bit. Enough to now understand that he messed up that first meeting. "So that's why you rejected my friendship on the train then. It wasn't the first time I'd been rude to you." 

"On the train I recognized you. I see now that Ron laughing at your name was pretty bad. He started it. But you making fun of him back didn't help. Ron was the first friend I had ever made, he was the first kid my age to be kind to me. I wanted to protect my new friend." 

Draco went silent again. He could have been Harry's first friend. If he'd just been nice at the robe shop. They could have been friends. Everything could have been different... 

Harry watched as his companion almost seemed to deflate. The usual poise and posture drooped a little. A frown on his face. Harry didn't want to see that look again he decided. "Let's go get me some robes Dray. We can make better memories now! Plus I really do need a new uniform." 

"Of course. Can't let Boy Wonder walk around without clothes. Whatever would the Prophet say." Draco says rolling his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In the books they meet at the robe shop, in the movies they meet for the first time on the train!
> 
> Draco being completely oblivious about his own feelings is definitely one of my favorite things xD I am all for fic recs about this.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco seemed to perk up as he was ordering clothes for Harry. They got him the basic school robes. Some formal robes that Draco swore he'd need for some of his Lordship duties. A few casual pieces of daywear for when he wasn't wearing his uniform. New shoes. A new winter cloak. And embarrassingly enough, new underwear as well. 

"Still don't see why I need silk underwear." Harry muttered under his breath. He thought to himself that was yet another overly poncy thing to own. But Draco insists. 

"Come come Scarhead. It's much comfier. They don't bunch up. They're quite traditional as well. Your elves would approve." 

"Ah yes. Because my elves care what I wear." Harry replied sarcastically. 

Raising an eyebrow, "Want to bet one of your elves will make a comment? Kreacher is a Black elf, he probably will approve of you finally dressing more Pureblood. And you have Father's old elf Dobby. Dobby would be ecstatic that you're dressing the part as well, if only because you look healthier. I've never met Winky. But I'm sure your old pairs offended her sensibilities as well." 

Harry just gaped. "You know... I won't be taking that bet. You're probably right. Oi. Those 3 probably all will make comments about something. Kreacher probably will be even nicer to me now that I have the Black ring on." Which would be interesting because Kreacher and Harry were already getting along quite well. 

As Draco was handling the order of some more items and getting Harry's measurements for later, Harry noticed a rather nice, cashmere scarf. It wouldn't suit him, but the light blue coloring would suit Draco perfectly. If he manages to sneak this up to Madam Malkin he could get it wrapped up as a thank you gift for the shopping help. He would need to get Draco's attention elsewhere. 

"Oh. Dray. I forgot. Which socks should I be getting?" Holding up the 2 most hideous, Dumbledore-esque pairs he could find. An innocent smile on his face. 

"Potter! You are hopeless! Give me those!" The blonde rushed to grab them with a scowl and walked away to go pick out more suitable pairs. 

Phew. Perfect. Harry leaned across the counter, "Madam Malkin. Can you wrap this and hide it in one of my bags? It's a gift and I don't want him to see it." Harry whispered. 

She smiled at him and wrapped the package beautifully. Happy to see the 2 boys getting along better this time around. 

When Draco returned with the socks they were ready to pay. Harry handed over his new card and paid for everything. He spent more on clothes today than he had on clothes his entire life until now combined. He knew it didn't even make a dent in his vaults. But it was still a jarring amount for a boy whose only new clothes for years had been school robes. 

"Are there any other shops we need to go to? Anything else that you need Harry?" Draco asks as he shrinks Harry’s bags for him.

"No. I don’t think so.... WAIT! Can we find a baby shop?" Harry asks suddenly, shocking Draco.

"Are you planning to have a baby Scarhead?" Draco asked incredulously. 

This made Harry laugh. "Not yet. No. But I do have a godson. Teddy Lupin. He's living with his grandma, your Aunt Andromeda, since his parents passed. I want to get him some gifts." 

Potter said yet. He wants kids. File that thought away for later. "Of course. Let's go. We may even be able to visit if she doesn't mind us dropping them off." 

Harry absolutely beamed. "Really? That would be great. I haven't seen Teddy since school started. I miss him." 

"Of course. Let's get the toys. Then have lunch. And then we can go visit. Where are they living anyway?" 

"They're at 12 Grimmauld Place in Sirius's old house. I figured they could stay there where Kreacher could help them out. The house looks much better than it used to. Your mom probably remembers the house growing up." 

"Speaking of Kreacher. We should probably ask him what we should do for lunch. If he finds out we ate out when we were so close by he might get upset. Kreacher!" 

The old elf appeared with a pop, "Master Harry called for Kreacher? And is wearing the Black Lord ring!" 

"Hello Kreacher." Harry said fondly, he'd not seen the elf so excited. "Yes, we've just gotten my rings and ordered new robes. We thought that while we have the day free still if we could buy some gifts for Teddy before coming to visit. Would that be okay?" 

"Of course! Master Harry must come see little master Edward! Kreacher will tell Mistress Andromeda to be expecting you and young Master Malfoy for lunch." 

The elf left before Harry could even reply. "Well that settles it. Let's go buy some toys." 

"How you have the oddest trio of elves I'll never understand. Let's hope the rest of your elves aren't all so quirky." 

The walk to the shop on Horizont Alley wasn't too far. They walked into the shop and started looking around for what a 6 month old would like. Mostly sticking with the plush toys, the two got to searching for a gift. Draco plucked out a color changing Dragon from the shelves. "Do you think he'd like this one?" 

Harry looked over. "That would be perfect Draco. He could probably practice changing his hair color to match the Dragon and everything." 

Harry found a nice wolf plush that reminded him of Remus. He decided on the toy and then they found a few books and clothes that would fit him as well. Once they paid they were all set to go to Grimmauld. 

Harry grabbed Draco's hand and apparated them out front. Watching #12 coming out from hiding brought back some warm memories. "Let's go in. Be quiet in the entryway or Walburga's portrait might wake up." 

The two men walked into the flat quietly and made their way in through to the kitchen where they assumed they'd meet Andromeda and Teddy. Teddy saw Harry before Andromeda did. Making some baby noises, shouting in happiness at seeing a familiar face. Harry was relieved that Teddy could still recognize him even after his odd growth spurt. 

Harry reached out at Teddy who was making grabby hands at his godfather. "Hello Teddy Bear! How's my favorite little godson?" Harry cooed while tickling the baby in his arms. 

"Hello Harry. Hello nephew. I was surprised when Kreacher came and informed me that you'd be visiting. He said you'd picked up your rings. Why get them now?" Andromeda smiles at how Teddy is beaming, his gummy smile that only Harry could bring out.

"Hi Andi. It's good to see you too. I didn't actually know about my titles until yesterday at dinner. We went to Gringotts first thing this morning." Harry tells her while still playing with Teddy.

"Oh Harry. I didn't even think you wouldn't have known. I'm so sorry." Andromeda looked ashamed for not correcting that oversight. She would need to do better for the man who had become like a son to her. "Well Draco's mother and I were raised as daughters of House Black. We are more than capable of helping you with your role as Lord Black and Lord Potter." 

Draco snorted, "Aunt Andromeda. Harry here has done the impossible once again and is not only Lord Potter-Black. But also Lord Peverell-Slytherin-Gaunt-Selwyn-Prince. A Lord 7 times over." 

Despite being disowned she was still raised Pureblood. So she maintained the neutral expression she was taught to uphold, but inside she was absolutely taken aback. The boy turned man, the godfather of her grandson, and the man who defeated the Dark Lord, was a Lord of 7 houses. "Well. I revise my previous offer. But I'd still be more than willing to help guide you Harry. There are differences between houses, but overall Pureblood tradition runs through each one." 

Harry, still holding Teddy, turned to her again. "That would be great Andi. Some of my other friends at school said they would help also. But anything specifically House Black would be helpful. I had you acknowledged by the House of Black officially, Teddy as well. You should be back on the Tapestry now." 

Andromeda smiled warmly at the boys in front of her. Harry was such a good soul. She was so happy to have him in her life. Losing Dora, Remus, and Ted were hard for her. But Harry and Teddy were what kept her going. And with the way her nephew was staring at Harry, Draco would more than likely become a more permanent fixture in her home. 

"Masters and Mistress. Lunch is ready." Kreacher said interrupting them from their conversation. 

Giving Teddy a big kiss on the cheek Harry took him to the table. He's still a baby so Teddy mostly had milk, but he'd been transitioning to solid foods since the summer. He can have small amounts of soft pureed fruits and veggies. And Harry was always happy to feed Teddy, even if it was a mess where they would somehow be wearing more food than Teddy ate. 

Watching Harry feed Teddy warmed Draco's heart. Harry would be a wonderful parent. He never thought about being the one to carry the babies, but the idea was becoming rapidly more appealing. Being the bearer for his and Harry's children. Children that would look like a perfect combination of both of them. 

Draco was distracted by that image for the rest of the afternoon until it was time to head back. He remembers Teddy opening his dragon and being absolutely delighted by it. He remembers being caught looking at Harry by a smug Andromeda. And a conversation with his Aunt about mother coming to visit. But mostly he was focused on the mental image of having his own family with Harry. 

Fuck. I'm screwed. Draco thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry and Draco floo back from Grimmauld to the Headmistress' office. Dumbledore's painting was suspiciously vacant, but Severus Snape was in his painting looking a bit worse for wear. 

"Godfather. Are you quite well?" Draco asked the image of his late, pseudo uncle. He'd never seen that expression on his face in life, and on a painting it was even more bizarre.

"No. It appears even in my death I will not be able to avoid surprises. Potter, I want you to know that I had no idea that I was your godfather or I would have taken you from your vile aunt immediately." Severus said with conviction, eyes almost begging for Harry to believe him. 

They had a long heart to heart over the summer when Harry was getting Snape honored for his actions posthumously. The younger man came by to Hogwarts to help in repairs and to chat with Severus's new portrait that he had petitioned for. Harry thanked the broody potions master for everything he did to keep him safe, for everything Severus did to ensure that they could win the war that he was not recognized for properly in life. He also apologized for being a giant thorn in his side for years, causing the professor undue stress. Harry wasn't expecting anything, he just wanted to let the professor know how grateful he was. 

He was therefore completely taken aback when Severus Snape apologized to him. The image of the man looked truly cowed when he was offering sincere apologies. He started apologizing for getting too caught up in his role as a spy, for letting a grudge against his father grow into such a blind prejudice that be missed signs of Harry's abuse, for not doing more. 

Forgiving Professor Snape wasn't a hard decision in the end. Even without the mind healer he had been seeing, he knew that carrying around that hatred would do no one any good. But also, Snape spent his adult life suffering because of a mistake that he made in his youth. A mistake that he paid for, for years even dying to carry it through. Certainly no one would be mistaking the former bat of the dungeons as a saint, but he deserved to have his contributions to their victory recognized.

Harry looked at the portrait of Severus as he smiled, "I know sir. I believe you would have as well. So you aren't upset that I'm your heir? …Wait. How did you find out already anyway?"

"Ah. That would be from myself, Hadrian." Phineas Nigellus Black's portrait said while waving at them. "I had felt a burst of family magic and went to the ancestral home to seek the cause when I overheard you telling Andromeda of your inheritance results. I came back and properly yelled at Albus on your behalf after hearing that the old goat didn't tell you about your Lordships.

Poor Severus here has been in that position since he heard. Being told he was your godfather was hard on the lad. He was shocked. So I'm glad you believed him. I truly don't think he knew at all."

"That's completely fine Sir. I do want you to know, in case you didn't hear this part, but my friends and Andi are going to help me catch up on the Pureblood studies. I won't embarrass you as the Lord of your house! I truly want to do my best." Harry says towards the portrait of his late ancestor. 

"Of course lad. You've already redeemed House Black as it is. The studies will come naturally. It's in your blood after all. You'll do all of your bloodlines proud." Severus nodded his approval as Headmaster Black assured Harry.

They continued to have pleasant conversations up in the Headmistress' office with all the paintings until dinner time. When it was time to go Harry stood first, offering Draco a hand. The newly smaller boy accepted the hand of course looking surprisingly flushed. 

Quickly clearing his throat, Draco turns to Harry. "Come along Potter. I'm looking forward to seeing people's reactions to your new look. I'm predicting at least 3 swooning maidens."

"Come on Draco. Girls are not going to just up and faint. I'm no Lockhart. Goodbye Sir, Goodbye Professor. We'll come by and see you again I'm sure!" Harry waved cheerfully before walking down the staircase with his companion. 

Draco must have some sort of seer blood somewhere in his family because the git was right. At first when they walked through the hall it was just silent. All eyes on the pair as they were trying to figure out who the man with Draco could possibly be. They did made a very striking pair. The whispers started quiet and only got louder as they approached the head table to check back in with the Headmistress. Girls were giggling and trying to get glances of Harry as he was now in a more clear line of sight for them. 

“Evening Headmistress. Just wanted to thank you again for letting us floo for our errands. We wanted to let you know we returned safely. Aunt Andromeda and Teddy send their regards.” Draco politely said, directing everyone’s attention towards himself. 

“....MR. POTTER!?” Minerva shouted in an uncharacteristic display of emotion. Jaws dropped all around the great hall when they realized the handsome stranger was indeed Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to anyone who's reading this about how short this one is and my lack of updates, the first burst happened during fall break. I'll add a few more chapters during the last few days of winter break. 
> 
> Grading 4th and 5th grade work is painful some days and really destroys my desire to be creative. Writing has been a fun change from just reading all the time.
> 
> Happy holidays!


End file.
